Armonian
.]]Armonians (Latin: Alienati Armos) are a humanoid alien species from the planet Armos. Within my series of dreams, Armonians are the only confirmed form of life (including Earth life) to exist in the universe. They are also known to be the most similar to humans and can also produce offspring (children) with humans through sexual intercourse. They are bipedal, which means they walk on two legs, have a near identical complex brain like humans. They can also communicate through written and spoken language (their native language being Armonian) but do have the ability to learn human languages such as English. They also can feel emotions just like humans can and because their arms aren't needed for walking, they can use tools and perform other tasks. There are 3 billion armonians that live on their native planet Armos. However since the Armonian Civil War has began many have either immigrated or took refugee on Earth. Since 2016, there are 10 million armonians living in either Canada or the United States, 30,000 in Japan, and 5 million living in Europe. Culture on Armos Careers Armonian life is structured like that of a bee hive if looked at by a human. They take on roles that somewhat function like that of a hive. Birth Queens are a system of female aliens that are in charge of reproducing aliens. Recently this has became a sexism issue according to Audrey Cruz because it is forced upon females when they turn 16 years old, and appears as a reflection of that of sex slavery. As for the male armonian population, they have the option to be apart of a science, industrial, construction, and medicine career, or be part of the Principality of Armos Military. The science and military careers are they only two that allow armonians outside of the planet, otherwise nobody is allowed to exit the planet past their moon. Fashion Armonians have the ability to grow hair and are able to style it, however it is mandatory that anyone in the military would fully shave their heads. Armonian clothing is uniform on Armos which means that everyone wears the same thing, and are made of a gelatin-like material (which feels like Dr. Scholl's gel orthotics). Men - A one piece jumpsuit that looks much like a scuba diving suit and fitted boots. The main color of the suit is metallic black or gray. Details in the suit include colors based on career options (lime green for science, olive for industrial, neon yellow for construction, and red for medicine). Women - Clothing for armonian women are optional. Despite their clothes being nearly identical to the mens jumpsuit, they are very suggestive versions. Children and Teenagers - Like that of the mens jumpsuits but are ment to fit children. Details in their suit are either blue (boy), or pink (girl). Language There is only one language on Armos that is spoken, and written in the Armonian language. They can be bilingual and learn other languages, but because Armos doesn't teach or expose anyone to other languages, it was first assumed they could only know one language. Audrey Cruz became the first person on Armos in 2013 to learn another language (English). Culture on Earth Armonians often try to fit in with human society on Earth. If this is so, their culture would greatly vary based on the country they live in and how the government of that country would react to them. Audrey Cruz for example follows the American culture based on current popular fashions in the United States. She also becomes a Christian and is a church member within the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod. Biology Anatomy Armonians are structured very much near-identical to a human; so much that from neck-to-toe they are completely identical. Their bodies consist of two legs, a torso, two arms, a neck, and a head. They have all of the same body systems as that of a human being. An armonian can be either a male or female and do feature the same internal and external sex organs as humans. Their skin colors come in a variety of green colors based on the region their ancestors originated. Armonians that come from anywhere close to the equator would have a yellowish-green skin tone while ones that originate closer to the polar regions of Armos would have a mint green to almost blue skin tone. They have dominant black eyes that are entirely the receptor. All armonians have pointed ears, slits for noses, and a small mouth with lips. In their mouths their teeth are completely identical to humans however their gums are green, assuming that their blood is green also. The average armonian male stands at a height of 5'9", the average armonian female stands at a height of 5'6". The average weight of an armonian male would be between 150-175 lb while the female would be 105-130 lb. Armonians age at the exact same rate as the average American human (75 years old for males, 80 years old for females). Genetics Armonians are very similar to humans to the point they can have intercourse with a human and have offspring without any ill effects. Hybrids either minimally differ or take on major differences from their parent due to the mix of Human-Armonian genetics. Diet Although food on Armos differs greatly from anything edible on Earth, armonians can eat human food. This also means armonians also have the ability to gain and lose weight just like a human and can become obese. Psychology Armonians have the same mental abilities as a human. Sleep and dreaming Armonians are diurnal like humans, meaning they are awake and active during the day and sleeping at night. The average sleep requirement is between 7-9 hours nightly for an adult; 9-10 hours for children; 6-7 hours for elderly armonians. Sleep deprivation is very common on Armos due to longer hours of work and education lasting past 7-8 hours daily. This often causes negative health effects which can cause reduced memory, fatigue, aggression, and their mental state. During sleep they dream with usually two senses (sight and sound), but it is also noted that they can smell, taste, and feel things in their dreams that don't exist around them. Emotions Armonians have feelings! They have the ability to behave with the same emotions as humans. This means if an armonian has the ability to feel happy, sad, angry, etc. This was shown when Audrey Cruz was discovered alive in the Baird UFO Crater crying due to loneliness and desperation for a place to live on Earth. Sexuality and Love Armonians have longtime been sexually orientated towards their own race and are heterosexual until 2014. They can also be sexually orientated to humans and can be homosexual. Armonians and Humans Historical encounters Longtime has armonians tried to make contact with human beings. Many notable ones include 1947 Roswell UFO incident RoswellDailyRecordJuly8,1947.jpg|The Roswell Daily Record from July 7, 1947 GBPG aliens.png|The Green Bay Press-Gazette from June 11, 2014 An airborne object crashes into a ranch near Roswell, New Mexico sometime on July 7, 1947. In armonian history, it is known that a group of liberal armonians have failed to land on Earth to make contact with then President Harry S. Truman for them to take refugee in the country. 2014 Baird UFO Crater An unknown object crashes in the soccer field near Baird Elementary School in Green Bay, Wisconsin on June 11, 2014. The Green Bay Press-Gazette as well as all the news stations in the area mention of it possibly being a meteor but it turned out to actually be an escape shuttle piloted by armonian Audrey Cruz, the first confirmed form of alien life to live on Earth. Armonian-Human hybrids Because armonians can have children with humans, they will produce hybrids called Armonian-Humans (homines armos). These variants of the human and armonian can vary on a large scale even to the point the hybrid can look completely like a human or armonian. Their DNA perfectly lines up with a human so this process can be fully achieved. Differences from a Grey Alien Although armonians and the iconic grey alien look similar, they are very different. This includes: Photo Gallery Celebrities as armonians.png|Aaron Rodgers (left), Kim Kardashian (middle), and Samuel Jackson (right) with and how they would look as Armonians Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestrial